


Sucks to be Tab

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: A warlock kidnaps Magnus. Not the smartest thing he could do.





	Sucks to be Tab

This is a little something that popped into my head after reading  **Vanemdq**  and  **Prixdarkheart**  comments on  **Consider Yourself Lucky to Still be Alive**. Thanks for the idea. xoxo

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a knock on the door. Magnus walks over and opens it. He smiles at his guest, "Tab, what brings you here?"

Tab walks in, "Magnus, we need to talk."

"Of course."

Tab nods as he flicks his hand and Magnus is slammed into a wall, "But not here." He snaps his fingers and handcuffs appear on Magnus' wrists.

Twelve year old Max runs out his room, "Get away from my Poppa!"

Tab flicks his hand and Max flies back into the room. Tab grabs the cuffs and pulls Magnus to his feet. He opens a portal and drags Magnus through. The portal closes as Max runs over.

Max takes out his phone and sends a text to Alec  _ **911, where are you?**_

Alec immediately responds  _ **My office**_

Max opens a portal and his father walks into the loft. Alec looks around, "Max, what happened?"

Max shakes his head, "Some warlock grabbed Poppa."

"Did you recognize him?"

"Vaguely, Daddy."

"Okay, we need to find Poppa and get him back."

"How, Daddy?"

Alec smiles, "The same way Poppa finds me."

Max glances at the love rune, "But how?"

Alec holds his son's hands, "Now concentrate on Poppa."

Max nods as they close their eyes. The love rune glows for a few minutes. Max opens his eyes with a smile, "Wow, Daddy."

Alec nods, "Got a location?"

"Uh huh."

"Then let's go get Poppa."

Max opens a portal. He holds his father's hand as they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus glares at Tab through the cell bars, "Remove these cuffs."

Tab laughs, "And allow you to escape? Not happening."

Magnus nods, "Fine, you said you wanted to talk. So talk."

"How could you, Magnus?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I'm not a mind reader, what did I do?"

"I didn't take you as the type to play dumb. You know what you did."

"Tab, you fool, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You are raising that boy to be a ShadowHunter."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Max is not a ShadowHunter, he just likes runes."

"He was taught in the Institute. Now he is going to a mundane school"

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Are you spying on my son? I will kill you."

Tab laughs, "You ain't doing shit, Bane. YOU are the one getting killed. Then I will kill that ShadowHunter and I'll raise the boy to be a proper warlock."

Magnus smirks, "Good luck with that."

"Which part?"

"Killing Alexander. You lack the balls or power to attack him in the Institute. And Max will kill you before you lay a hand on his father if you attack him at home."

"We'll see about that. And what kind of stupid name is 'Max' for a warlock?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Max is a lot better than Tab."

"Not really." Tab creates a fireball as Magnus glares at him. An arrow goes through Tab's neck. The fireball disappears as Tab falls to the floor.

Alec and Max run over. Alec kicks Tab out the way and unlocks the cell with his stele. Max runs in and snaps his fingers. The cuffs unlock and drop to the floor. Max hugs Magnus.

Alec asks, "You okay?"

Magnus nods as he kisses Max's head, "Nothing that a little TLC can't fix." He walks out the cell holding Max's hand and kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "TLC from who, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Both of you."

Alec glares at Tab's corpse, "Guy had issues."

"Yes he did."

Max giggles, "I like my name."

Alec laughs, "Good to know, blueberry."

Max giggles, "Why would he think I wanted to be a ShadowHunter?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No idea. It seems that these idiots got bored and think of new excuses to give us drama."

Alec laughs, "Oh is that what this is?"

Magnus nods, "Has to be. Why else come after me when Max has been with us for twelve years? And stalking Max? No, Tab had nothing else to do but bother me."

Max giggles, "And now he's dead."

Alec nods, "Yes, he is."

"Sucks to be him."

Magnus laughs, "Indeed it does."

Alec glances at the corpse, "So, do we leave him there?"

Magnus smiles, "Of course not." He opens a portal and with a flick of the hand, pushes the corpse through, "And he's gone."

Alec nods, "Good."

Magnus smiles, "I just thought, how did you find me?"

Max giggles, "Runes are awesome, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "That's right. I forgot that it works both ways." He puts his arms around Alec. He kisses the love rune then his husband's lips, "Best way of tracking."

Max giggles, "Daddy's lips didn't get us here."

Magnus smiles, "Any excuse to kiss my husband."

Max giggles, "You don't need an excuse, Poppa."

"Hmm, good point, Max." He kisses Alec again.

Max giggles, "Are we going home any time soon?"

Alec laughs, "Max has a point, Magnus."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Fine." He holds Alec's hand, "Max, would you like to do the honors?"

Max giggles, "Okay, Poppa." He opens a portal and follows his fathers through.

They return to the loft.

Alec glances at his phone, "Let me get back."

Magnus smiles as he puts his arms around Alec's waist, "What's the hurry?" He rubs his nose against Alec's.

Max giggles, "I'm going back to my room, I have a book report to finish up." He walks away.

Alec smiles, "I still have a few reports of my own to finish reading through."

Magnus kisses him, "Hmm, my rescuer deserves a reward."

Alec laughs, "Magnus Bane, damsel in distress?"

"Reports can wait until tomorrow."

"I suppose I can finish them before I go out on patrol."

Magnus nods, "Yes you can." They hold hands as they walk to their bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Something light and fluffy to balance out the angst in chapter 1 of  **When Worlds Explode**.


End file.
